Breakaway
by StarryCheesecake
Summary: Both of them were coped in darkness but what happens if he sacrifices for her? First fan-fic! One-shot.


Breakaway

"_Out of the darkness and into the sun..."_

Problems. They're everywhere in this world. Poverty, racism, suicide, natural disasters, stereotypes, abuse, money. I always ask myself... Why are there problems in this world? I once asked my mom the same question and she said, "If we don't have any problems, the world will be boring."

That is true but there are just too much. I just want to run free in a meadow under the sun with the wind brushing through my long hair with the _one_ with no problems to think about or to deal with. I wish we could all breakaway from the darkness and dive into the pure light... Far away from the world full of conflicts. I want to take a risk an run away from the darkness that I was covered in for years. The two of us took a risk and tried to breakaway...

I was part of the clique which I didn't want to. My supposed to be 'friend', Luna, dragged me into making a clique where all the popular high class people are. She's a snob who is desperately looking for the perfect guy. I can see she tries her hardest to beat me and get all the atention away from me to her. At night, my father would abbuse me. He would take me to 'our room' and rip my clothes off. I silently oblige to his command.

He killed my mother because of money. Money. I believe that money is the root of all problems. In this world, you always have to have money in your pockets or else you'll be claimed as poor. Why can't we just live a normal life? Running freely with our bare feet touching the grassy floor.

Then I met him. Natsume Hyuuga. He's a new guy in my school and all the girls adore him for his looks and his cold attitude. Whenever I look at his eyes, it symbolizes sadness and devistation. I got curious about him. One day, we were paired to do a project together and we got to know more and more about each other.

We trusted each other a lot than you could ever imagine. He changed a lot when I got to know him. He's a new Natsume or Nate as I call him. Finally, he said his most deepest, darkest secret that lied in the bottom of his heart wanting to come out. When he was about five or six years old, his parents and little sister, Aoi, died in a car crash. He was sent to another city to stay with his relatives on his father's side. They blamed his parents' death on him and made him a slave. Also, he told me that he almost died from the knife that was stabbed in one of the major organs of his body. As I listened to his story, I looked at him in the eye and said, "Don't worry, I do, too, have a deep past." I hugged him with my arms for the first time. After our embrace, I told him everything from my mother's murder to the restless nights I had.

I want the both of us to grow wings and fly out of the darkness and out into the light. I wanted to breakaway.

The next day he got us two tickets for the train station. We would run away together and live anew. He said to me that I must pack my things and run away from the monster. And so I did. I packed clothes, medicine and all other stuff. He also said that I should go first because he needs to handle other things first. I followed his words.

With the ticket he gave me, it included a letter that was signed by him. I opened the letter and it read,

_Dear Mikan,_

_How is it there at the next town? I know we were supposed to go together but I have my explanation. _

_The day you said to me about your past gave me the idea that you wanted to run away from it. I didn't want to come with you today because I'll just hurt with my own past. I didn't expect that you had a really deep past, Mikan. I didn't want your father to know that you would be moving to the next town so I told you to pack fast. I promised to myself that I will get you out of your dark past and I want you to live in the light. Mikan, please forgive me if I'm not here. You have to know that I want you to be strong out there and give it all your best. Please take care. One thing you have to know is that I love you._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Natsume_

I was stunned at what he said on the last sentence. I didn't cry for the last three words on the last sentence left me hanging. Those three words echoed in my mind with his voice... At first I was confused at why would he love me? Then, it hit me. I realized that I love him as well. I never got the chance to say it... I was sitting on the lonesome train with the letter in my trembling hands. Tears ran down my face and I didn't seem to mind. I miss him... No, I love him.

A month had passed and I looked for him everywhere in this town and the town I used to live with my father. I happened to pass by the cemetery. With a quick glance I saw the name Riley. I went back to the grave stone and looked at it closer.

_ Son of Hyuuga_

_ Natsume Hyuuga_

_ 1996-2011_

He's now resting peace leaving me with my heart shattered. But I would never, _ever _forget about how he saved me out of the darkness.

•••••

I love you...


End file.
